


A cup and a key

by Icedvalkyria



Series: Ererictober 2020 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Seme, Ererictober, Levi Uke, M/M, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: Un amor tan fuerte que sobrepasa las barreras del espacio y tiempo.En cada renacer, estaremos juntos.-Eren x Levi.-Colección de drabbles y oneshots para la Ererictober.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman, Eren jaeger/levi ackerman, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ererictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ererictober





	1. Un beso de buenas noches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a HajimeIsayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos, casi un ejército de puros nenes. Este fic participa además en la iniciativa #Ererictober que hay en las redes sociales como Twitter e Instagram.  
> Pareja:Eren x Levi   
> Prompt: Beso  
> Advertencias: Relaciones homosexuales, creo que es ultra obvio porque hasta ahora mi cerebro trabaja para puro BL. Spoiler para los que no leen el manga. Mención a afterlife.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a HajimeIsayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos, casi un ejército de puros nenes. Este fic participa además en la iniciativa #Ererictober que hay en las redes sociales como Twitter e Instagram.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Prompt:** Beso

**Advertencias:** Relaciones homosexuales, creo que es ultra obvio porque hasta ahora mi cerebro trabaja para puro BL. Spoiler para los que no leen el manga. Mención a afterlife.

**_Un beso de buenas noches_ **

«Capitán, oiga, ¡Capitán!»

Estaba tan lejos, quería seguirle, alcanzarle.

«Soñé que era libre»

Destrucción y gritos desgarradores, manchando la tierra y el agua de un color carmesí. Él como el principal causante de aquél desastre; luego de la tormenta de sangre vendría la calma, habría un nuevo inicio, solamente así podrían ser libre.

Purgar el mundo, eso es lo él que hacía.

No sólo lo hacía por él, también por las personas más importantes de su vida, a quienes amaba por encima del resto.

Al momento en que los gritos se apagaron en un silencio sepulcral, las nubes despejaron el cielo; el Retumbar de la Tierra había concluido, dejando un mundo vacío.

No habría más crueldad, ni dolor para sus allegados.

―Eren.

La voz que más deseaba oír, aquellos ojos que ahora le miraban con dolor.

―Capitán… ―él mismo se sintió extraño ante el sonido de su propia voz, le era difícil reconocerla; estaba quebrada y muy ronca, con debilidad.

¿Se había quedado sin fuerzas?

Ladeándose pudo mirar a Levi, extrañaba mirarlo, se veía hermoso iluminado por ese sol carmesí que anunciaba el atardecer.

―Ya se acabó todo, Capitán. Somos libres ahora ―Levi no le contestó, sabía bien porque, el precio del deber debía de aplastarle ahora al saberse que no lo detuvo antes, una ruptura de juramento.

Había dos cosas de las que Eren estaba seguro; la primera es que se le estaba yendo la vida en esos minutos contemplando al hombre que amaba, y segundo que ese mismo hombre estaba saboreando el arrepentimiento.

―Esto es lo que siempre soñé: romper la jaula que nos tenía oprimidos. ¿No es hermoso? ―le preguntó Eren―. Sé bien en lo que está pensando ―de todos modos ya se estaba muriendo―. Estoy cansado y usted hizo un juramento que deberá cumplir…

Allí sentado en el medio de la nada, los rayos color naranja dándole a la piel antes de desaparecerse. Levi se sentó junto a él. No se movió ni un momento de su lado, y ambos observaron ahora a la luna brillando en el firmamento.

Eren sintió la cercanía de Levi. Él le susurró un «Te amo» que no está seguro sobre si el capitán logró escuchar.

No obstante se sintió feliz por las palabras que llegaron luego de un beso y antes de sumirse a la oscuridad.

―Buenas noches, Eren.

.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, no sabía cómo catalogar lo que le hizo despertarse. Su esposo pareció darse cuenta, al removerse también junto a él.

―¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

―No lo sé, fue un sueño bastante… largo ―tuvo una especie de deja vù al decir tales palabras―. Soñé que no podíamos estar juntos, por alguna razón.

―Bueno, ya sabes que no es así. Claro que no faltan los malditos que por joder protestan contra los gays, pero cada día son menos. No te preocupes.

Eren rió tras escucharle.

―Tienes razón; volvamos a dormir. Buenas noches, Levi.

―Buenas noches, Eren.

.

**N/A:** Si leíste hasta acá espero y lo hallas disfrutado uwu En mi Twitter yeagervakyrie está la ilustración que va con este drabble.


	2. Los brazos que me animan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tras la muerte de su madre tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad con sus tíos, pero conoce a su vecinos y se encariña con el menor de los hermanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 02: abrazo  
> Dedicado a: Luna de Acero. Espero que te sientas mejor, Lunita, ¡muchos ánimos!

**_Los brazos que me animan_ **

Levi para su edad era un niño bastante triste. Después de todo era huérfano a sus tiernos 7 años, no tenía idea de quién era su padre y su querida mamá a quién amó tanto ya no estaba tampoco con él.

Estaba solo. 

Se sentía solo, a pesar de que estaba justo ahora en el auto de sus tíos Kenny y Uri, allí callado y bien abrigado porque estaba empezando la época de frío en el pueblo de Sina. De ahora en adelante estaría viviendo con ellos, le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse.

—Llegamos, chico —dijo su tío tras aparcar el auto.

Al bajarse miró la casa imponente, con paredes color azul claro y ciertos detalles en piedra. Fue recibido por Uri, su otro tío, era bastante amable, de actitud menos áspera que la de su tío Kenny.

Le agradaba.

Días después de instalarse allí, le hicieron un columpio en el patio trasero para poder pasar algunas tardes, por más agradable que fuese balancearse allí no había vuelto a sonreír, y por alguna razón siempre tenía frío por más abrigado que estuviese. Era como tener helados los huesos en su pecho, aquellos que rodeaban su pequeño corazón.

Transcurrían los días allí. Era nuevo en el vecindario y no conocía a nadie, las tardes eran largas. Una de las actividades que le lograban distraer era ir rastrillando las hojas naranjas que iban cayendo de los árboles, luego se tumbaba en aquel tumulto y contemplaba el cielo nublado hasta que empezara a atardecer.

Fue hasta un día de la tercera semana de octubre que su rutina algo monótona cambió.

—No te había visto antes —escuchó otra voz infantil allí. Levi se encontraba muy próximo a la cerca que dividía el patio de la casa de sus tíos y la casa de sus vecinos.

Se sentó allí en las hojas y se ladeó para mirar quién le hablaba. Era un niño de cabello castaño, más alto que él y con unos ojos de lechuza color verde.

—Siempre he vivido acá con mis padres y mi hermano, y nunca había visto un niño en la casa de los señores de al lado. Volvimos de vacaciones ayer. ¿Eres adoptado o algo así?

Levi después de un tiempo sin dar expresión alguna más que tristeza había cambiado el gesto por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Arrugó un poco la nariz por la pregunta directa y sin nada de tacto. Aunque no le molestó del todo, pues prefería ese trato antes de las otras miradas de compasión que ya le habían dirigido.

—Soy Levi y ahora vivo con mis tíos.

Desde ese día las tardes le fueron menos pesadas y aburridas. La pasaba con Eren y su hermano Zeke. Sinceramente le caía mejor Eren, pues su hermano Zeke a veces lo terminaba tratando también con aquella compasión tras saber que su madre había fallecido, en cambio Eren no le dio nunca un trato diferente.

Por lo que la conexión entre ambos fue casi instantánea.

Uno de esos días, la madre de Eren se acercó a ellos para ofrecerle galletas, le preguntó a Eren sobre qué tan bien se estaba llevando con su nuevo amigo Levi, y Eren ante esto, siendo directo como solamente él lo era, abrazó a Levi de manera repentina.

—Cuando crezca, me casaré con él.

El corazón de Levi latió con demasiada rapidez, y sus mejillas se colorearon.

No se podía ver porque la bufanda le cubría los labios, pero por un momento sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: bueno hasta acá. El prompt es “abrazo” por lo que esto estaba destinado a ser mero fluff. Ahora tengo esta manía mía de meter algo de Kenuri aunque sea de manera sutil porque los adoro.   
> Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que nos leamos pronto con un drabble omegaverse que estoy preparando uwu   
> Si estás leyendo esto en Fanfiction, no podrás ver el dibujo, por lo que te recomiendo que me busques en Twitter como Yeagervalkyrie, donde subo todos mis dibujos.


End file.
